Kingdom Hearts:Key of Serenity
I'll tell you,Long time ago when the darkness conquer all worlds,every child on every world did lose hope and was consume by it,but a boy signifying sky didn't think it was the end.He use the light of his heart to protect the light itself,it was up to him who saved the worlds and stop the foolishness of the darkness and by his friends they became protectors of light,it was his story I'm gonna tell you about a secret that never was -Sora telling his story to the players with his diary Kingdom Hearts:Key of Serenity or Kingdom Hearts:Deep Light is the special installment on the Kingdom Hearts series it is when after Sora and Riku won the battle versus Xehanort.Sora narrated their journeys after the battle.All the secrets of it will be untold,It is been set on PSP,PS2 and PS3.It will be released on January 13,2013,it is intentional that the release is 1/13/13 because Nomura stated that they will have a special packing all over the countries which all the Kingdom Hearts games in one pack will said to be with this game too. Story Information all about the Game will be explained down. System Style It has been like BBS command but mix with KH and KH 2 and graphics of FFversus13 and it is become open world on every world on the game.The new Reign command system which if you activate it.Sora will be like the D link system mode but giving you the power of that character (like this if you choose Riku as the power borrow you will equip his keyblade and his dark powers and giving your original power temporarily boost)and there are 3 Reign modes like the power borrow(which has been explained)or the Specialty command where Sora gains to wield all the keyblades mixing it at once,where you gain speed.temporary HP,Temporary Max MP,maximum combos and chaotic strength and the armor mode where all your powers increased up temporarily leaving Goofy,Donald or Mickey lost for a while.On Riku's side the power borrow it will temporary summon your chosen Power borrow character making them a party member while the Specialty Command it will activate your Ansem form gaining speed and strength giving critical blows and a swift help from Sora and the armor mode where he can transform as his armor and gaining light powers temporary removes your dark powers.It also features multiplayer,Co-op and the hearts remembrance mode where you can recruit either online players from multiplayer or buy it from Moogle.It also features new worlds and allies like Pixar worlds. Plot After the defeat of Xehanort,his lingering spirit is still bothering Sora,Riku,Kairi,Ventus,Aqua and Terra and then Yen Sid told Mickey to summon Ven,Terra and Aqua to the Keyblade Graveyard to investigate whats happening then Kairi is being summoned by Yen Sid telling she needs to train to become a full-fledged Keyblade master,she then agrees leaving Sora and Riku on the island,after a while Mickey summoned them too telling them that theres a new threat on the worlds calling them Heartless wielders where the darkness from the people is extracted making them a dangerous Heartless where they can wield Keyblade of darkness,then Mickey told them another enemy called the X-nobodies unlike the organization they are much stronger and manier they are 14 Nobodies who has a destructive goal to get the power of the Kingdom Hearts and they want to manage to kill the heart of Sora and his friends(including Disney and Final Fantasy characters)and then Yen Sid told them that they need to prevent the goal of the X-nobodies and they need to destroy or something bad will happen,then they were instructed by Yen Sid to go to the three fairies Flora,Fauna and Merryweather so they can be prepare for their journey.Flora,Fauna,Merryweather change his suit into a white coat,black jacket(inside the coat)with white colar and gloves,Red baggy pants with white on its pocket and a yellow shoes,instead for a normal suit the fairies decided to give it the power to wield keyblade at once,they change the forms(like Valor,Master,Wisdom,Limit and Final Form excluding Anti-form) into a powerful wielder suit,then Riku's suit became a black with yellow vest,pants like Terra and a Keyblade master shoes then the fairies decided to give it power too.Sora and Riku are all set but Yen Sid and Kairi said to them,be careful this darkness is stronger than Xehanort,then Yen Sid gave them an armor special to their battle styles,then Kairi gave them lucky charms(as like aqua giving Van and Terra their lucky charms and before saying thank you,Goofy and Donald came to help Sora on his journey Yen Sid agree and then Mickey came and said he will help Sora too.Yen Sid said yes",then Riku said to Kairi that she needs to be strong when they came and Sora said that too,then they said to Kairi thank you for the charms leaving Kairi more stronger.Goofy,Donald and Mickey set the Gummi Ship,then the 5 said bye to Kairi leaving Kairi tears of joy that she believes the light will win. Discussion of the 2 and the introduction of Mickey Replica When they are now outside of the Mysterious Tower the two discuss on how they can they prevent darkness from the worlds then Sora told that the only way is to split up.Riku agreed and Mickey told him that if Riku's away he needs to have an ally.Mickey offered that he has a robot made by him,Sora,Donald,Goofy and Mouskatool called the Mickeybot,then Mickeybot introduce himself as a friend.Riku told Mickeybot that he wants to call Mickeybot Mickey Replica then Mickeybot smiles stating that he agrees,then Sora told him either they are far away they are still connected at their hearts,then Riku use his armor and his keyblade to transform it into a vehicle Mickey Replica offered to give the Keyvehicle a boost,Riku agree then Riku and the Mickey Replica leaves the Gummi Ship leaving KIng Mickey,Goofy,Donald and Sora,then Sora says"Darkness is your Form but Light is your strength at heart"then Riku felt it,then Riku smiled and saying to Sora's heart"I believe in you"then Mickey,Goofy,Donald and Sora drove off into the worlds while Riku and Mickey replica go to the worlds that Sora,Donald,Goofy and Mickey didn't know. Sora's Story